Opuestos
by I'mJustACrazyGirl
Summary: "¿Acaso no escuchaste la frase 'Los opuestos se atraen?".. Pequeño shot Faberry basado en sus vestidos de los Golden Globes 2012. Superheroes AU. Rated T porque creo que M es demasiado... Nada me pertenece :P


**¿Femslash? ¿Faberry? ¿Yo? Wow.**

**¿Que puedo decir? Me insipiraron las imagenes de los Golden Globes 2012... Seguramente ya hay fics sobre esto pero como no leo Faberry pretendamos que no hay xD**

**Disfruten :3**

* * *

Rachel le sonrió a la cajera de la tienda mientras tomaba su bolsa y se dirigió hasta la salida donde sus amigos la estaban esperando. Se acercó y Mercedes entrelazó sus brazos.

"Me encanta esa blusa" le dijo a la morena mientras señalaba la bolsa con su mirada.

"Si, apenas la vi decidí comprarla" dijo Rachel con una sonrisa.

Kurt, que estaba a su lado, rodó los ojos. "Si no te la hubiera mostrado hubieras comprado el suéter con los gatitos" comentó con la ceja levantada.

La morena lo miró indignada. Estaba a punto de replicar cuando su bolsillo comenzó a vibrar. Rápidamente sacó el celular de su bolsillo y abrió el mensaje.

"Mierda, otra vez" susurró. Dio vuelta su cabeza y les lanzó una mirada de culpa a sus amigos.

"No te preocupes, ve" dijo Kurt con una sonrisa, Mercedes asintió.

"Gracias" murmuró antes de darle a Mercedes sus bolsas. Corrió hasta el baño más cercano y se cambió de ropa.

"¿Por qué deje que Kurt haga el traje?" se preguntó a si misma mientras trataba de entrar en el traje azul.

Se ató el cabello en una cola de caballo y comenzó con su camino hasta la escena del crimen.

**-0-**

"Vamos, mueve el trasero que no tengo todo el día" comentó la rubia mientras inspeccionaba sus uñas.

El hombre detrás de la mesada asintió antes de dirigirse a la bóveda y comenzar a llenar las bolsas de tela con el dinero guardado.

Quinn, por el rabillo del ojo, vio un grupo de personas acercarse a la puerta principal. Rodó los ojos, apuntó hacia la puerta con su dedo índice y una llamarada de fuego salió de la punta del dedo, derritiendo el mango de la puerta.

"No, no, de aquí no se va nadie" dijo como si les estuviera explicando a un grupo de infantes. Las personas se volvieron a sentar en el suelo, temblando de miedo.

La rubia se acercó a la mesada y se sentó en ella, cruzando sus piernas. Estaba jugando con una pequeña llama de fuego cuando la enorme puerta de vidrio se congeló hasta el punto de romperse en pequeños pedazos, que terminaron por todo el suelo del banco.

Rachel entró y les hizo una seña con la mano a las personas sentadas para que escaparan. La persona que estaba guardando el dinero en la bolsa aprovechó que la villana no estaba viendo y también escapó.

"Cariño, ¿había mucho tráfico? Tardaste más de lo esperado" preguntó la rubia mientras estiraba la falda de su traje.

"Eres una perra, ¿sabes? Arruinaste mi tarde de compras" dijo la morena mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Quinn bajó de la mesada. "Tranquilízate o te derretirás" comentó con una pequeña risita. Rachel frunció la boca, sus ojos pasando de su color normal a un azul grisáceo, todo en cuestión de segundos.

"¿Hasta cuando seguirás haciendo esto?" preguntó señalando el edificio destruido.

Quinn se encogió de hombros. "No lo sé, es bastante divertido" dijo mientras tocaba con su mano enguantada el brazo de la morena. "Verte toda alborotada y furiosa me da una sensación placentera, ¿sabes?"

"Estas arruinando la ciudad"

La rubia resopló. "Por favor, les encanta tener todo este drama"

"Podría llevarte a prisión de por vida" razonó Rachel.

"Es verdad, has tenido mil y una oportunidades para entregarme a la policía y aun así, nunca lo has hecho". Quinn rodeó a la morena y susurró en su oído. "¿Y sabes porque nunca lo haces?"

Rachel no respondió.

"Porque todo esto te encanta tanto o más que a mí" murmuró mientras la tomaba por la cadera.

"Podría congelarte en este mismo segundo" amenazó.

"Y yo podría carbonizarte, pero eso acabaría con la diversión. No se tu pero a mí me fascina jugar a las atrapadas" murmuró de comenzar a correr. "¡Vamos, atrápame!" gritó.

Rachel sacó su celular y vio la hora, la policía llegaría en cualquier momento. Lo guardó y corrió en busca de la villana.

Siguió el pequeño camino de cenizas que había en el suelo y subió las escaleras hasta llegar a la terraza.

Quinn estaba en el cielo, a unos metros del suelo, con fuego saliendo de sus pies. Lentamente comenzó a bajar hasta quedar cara a cara con la morena.

"Me atrapaste" susurró la rubia antes de besarla. Rachel suspiró y trajo sus manos hasta los hombros de la rubia, la piel quemando sus manos heladas.

Quinn lamió su labio inferior pidiendo permiso para entrar. La morena abrió la boca y sus lenguas comenzaron una batalla en busca de control. La rubia la tomó por la cadera y pegó sus cuerpos a tal punto que parecía que estaban a punto de fundirse.

Cuando se separaron segundos después, Rachel apoyó su frente contra la de Quinn.

"Esto está mal" murmuró.

"No lo está"

"Claro que sí, tu eres fuego, yo hielo, tu eres el mal, yo el bien, está todo mal"

"¿Acaso no escuchaste la frase 'Los opuestos se atraen'?" preguntó Quinn mirándola a los ojos.

Rachel se mordió el labio antes de besarla de nuevo.

**-0-**

Ambas mujeres cayeron a la cama, enredándose con las sabanas. Las manos de Quinn sujetaban el cabello de la morena mientras que las de esta la sostenían por la cintura.

Sus bocas luchaban por besar, lamer y morder todo la piel que fuera posible.

Gemidos y suspiros comenzaron a llenar la habitación que estaba en silencio minutos atrás.

La rubia comenzó a besar el cuello de la morena, bajando por su pecho. Rachel hundió su cabeza contra las almohadas y sostuvo las sabanas con sus puños. El peso de los labios de Quinn en su piel era intoxicante y la morena solo quería más.

La rubia siguió bajando cada vez más y más.

Rachel gimió mientras su espalda se separa del colchón ante la sensación.

"Dios, Quinn" susurró. "No pares"

"No contaba con ello" dijo la rubia con una sonrisa.

**-0-**

La mañana siguiente Rachel se despertó al sentir el espacio vacío que había a su lado. Pasó una mano por sus ojos para poder despabilarse.

"¿Quinn?" preguntó pero solo obtuvo silencio como respuesta.

Escaneó con la mirada la habitación pero no había rastro alguno de la ropa de la rubia. Envolvió su cuerpo desnudo con las sabanas y caminó hasta la pequeña cocina de su departamento.

Una taza de café usada descansaba sobre la mesa junto a un pequeño papel. La televisión estaba encendida.

_"Policías informan que comenzaran a dar recompensas a cualquier ciudadano que se acerque a la centarl con información sobre el paradero de la villana Quinn Fabray, mejor conocida como 'La chica de fuego'. En otras notici-" _

Rachel tomó el control remoto y apagó la televisión. Tomó el papel. En él había escrito un número de teléfono.

_'Llámame, _

_Quinn xo'_


End file.
